The field of clinical diagnostics is interested in point-of-care testing (POCT) with miniaturized biosensors, where the sample is taken from the patient and placed onto a sensor in one step. The use of labels in sensing applications allows detection of analytes with sensitivity and specificity. However, sensing can take up long periods of time and detection cannot take place in real-time. In contrast, label-free sensing can provide fast, real-time detection of a biorecognition event that would be beneficial in POCT. However, current label-free techniques cannot differentiate between responses caused by specific and non-specific interactions. Thus, sensor performance is negatively affected with regard to ability to detect, sensitivity of the detection, and the dynamic range of the detection.
Sensing systems can utilize on a buffer solution containing an isolated antigen. However, these sensing systems cannot detect biomarkers in complex fluids, such as serum, urine, or blood. As such, it would be beneficial to make a biosensor that can sense biomarkers in complex fluids.
The drawings illustrate only example embodiments and are therefore not to be considered limiting of the scope described herein, as other equally effective embodiments are within the scope and spirit of this disclosure. The elements and features shown in the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, emphasis instead being placed upon clearly illustrating the principles of the embodiments. Additionally, certain dimensions or positioning may be exaggerated to help visually convey certain principles. In the drawings, similar reference numerals between figures designate like or corresponding, but not necessarily the same, elements.